


Clumsy Myungjun

by SlickesGirl



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Concussions, Hurt/Comfort, Myungjun is clumsy, Myungjun-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlickesGirl/pseuds/SlickesGirl
Summary: Astro is filming the dancing parts for their new MV `Crazy Sexy Cool` when MJ, clumsy as always, manages to injure himself. This time however it seems to be more severe than usual and the Astro members try to figure out what to do...A Myungjun-centric one-shot based on the interview where Astro talks about how MJ sprained his leg while filming the MV for "Crazy Sexy Cool" and collapsed.





	Clumsy Myungjun

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, since there are no Myungjun-centric storys out here and I desperatly wanted one I decided to write it myself. I hope y´all appriciate my sunshine MJ because he deserves so much more love than he gets! Anyway I hope you enjoy this small story :)  
> English is not my first language so please be nice <3

Astro was filming the dance parts for their new comeback “Crazy Sexy Cool”. They were already finished at one of the two venues and nearing the eight hour of filming them. They were all exhausted because the sun was beating down on them and they only had small breaks in between the filming. All the other parts of their music video were already wrapped up and they were only correcting small mistakes one of them made and were visible on the MV. Another challenge was dancing on the concrete ground in their shiny dressing shoes because as much as they train they do it with trainers in their practice room not outside where the ground was uneven and hard. 

Out of all of them their oldest member seemed to be the one who had the most problems with the change of environment. He was tripping on the uneven ground a lot more than he usually does and almost would have fallen if it was not for Moonbin, who has been keeping an eye on him since he noticed his struggeling with the new conditions, catching him with an arm looped around his older friends soft stomach and making sure he only let him go after he found his balance again. “Careful there” ,he laughed, “we don´t need injuries just before the comeback”. Myungjun gave him one of his cute smiles where his eyes scrunch up and went back in formation so that they can finally leave the filming crew behind and eat something. He was starving because he missed breakfast because he slept in and there was yet no long enough break where they could eat something filling. Just thinking about all the food he really wants at the moment makes his stomach growl and he did not notice how he missed the formation change because before he knew it he was tripping over someones leg. 

A sharp pain ran through his right leg and before he could do anything at all his leg gave out under him and he fell face first on the hard concrete floor. His forehead took most of the impact and Myungjun felt very sleepy all of a sudden. Not seeing anything wrong with going to sleep when he was tired he gave into the urge to rest ignoring the frantic sounds of someone talking to him because this person whoever it may be could surely wait till he felt not so sleepy anymore.

Eunwoo could only watch in horror as the clumsy older tripped over JinJin´s feet and fell face first onto the ground. He took a few seconds to get back to himself before he was rushing over next to Rocky who was frantically shaking Myungjun´s still form. He turned to see what the others were doing and saw JinJin already talking with their manager who had a mobile in his hand and when the leader catches his stare he mouths “Ambulance”. Eunwoo gave a nod to show he understood and turned back to the problem at hand. Rocky stopped shaking Myungjun and now looked at him helplessly. “He´s not waking up Eunwoo...” Rocky stated quietly and his voice was so shaky and small that Eunwoo himself felt like crying. 

He looked up when a shadow fell on him and breathed in relief when Jinwoo and their manager managed to coax the two youngest away from the unconscious boy. Moonbin settled down behind Myungjun and pillowed his head on his lap so that they could take a look at him. They both let out a small gasp as they come face to face with a bruise that's beginning on MJ´s forehead down to the right side of his face. It was not so noticeable right now but the two were sure that the older will look even worse after a few hours when the bruise is growing stronger in his colors. 

“Do you know what happened?” Moonbin asked him and Eunwoo could only answer that the other boy tripped and did not manage to catch himself. They quietly chattered amongst themselves waiting for the ambulance when the boy in Moonbin´s lap begins to whimper. “Myungjun? MJ ? Can you hear me? Yeah, that´s it come on open those eyes for me” they both encourage him and are rewarded with two glassy looking eyes glancing at them. Before either of them can react Myungjun squeezes his eyes shut again letting out another wounded sound. They both felt their heart break but tried to get the older to open his eyes again because Eunwoo could swear he read somewhere that people with a concussion should not sleep until a few hours after the accident. 

They both froze however as they heard the next words out of the smaller boys mouth: “It hurts” he whimpered trying to get up and failing miserably as he only manages to get halfway up before he falls sideways back in Eunwoo´s arm . “Shh MJ. You´re ok. The ambulance is on the way they are going to help you” Moonbin tried to comfort him which did not seem to work seeing as the smallest boy curled up tighter in Eunwoo´s arms and whimpered out another broken “Hurts” before clutching on the younger one like a lifeline. 

Eunwoo caught Moonbin´s gaze over Myungjun´s head and he could see that it affected Moonbin really bad how the older was in pain. Making a decision he adresses the younger one;” Bin, why don´t you search for something to drink for us three and maybe a jacket where he can rest better?” It was more of a gentle demand then a question and Moonbin understood that. He nodded his head and dusted himself off before he went off to search for the demanded things. 

Focusing back on the boy curled up in his arms he looked down and asked him softly as to not startle him: “Myungjun can you tell me where it hurts the most?” he asks. When he gets no answer he gently nudges the older one and repeats his question when two unfocused eyes look up at him. The older one seemed to think about it for a bit before he whispered: ”Head” Eunwoo nodded and asked: “Does it hurt anywhere else?” he asks carefully, aware that the boy could have hurt himself even more severally. He really hoped that the medics would be here in the next few minutes. The older´s eyelids were drooping again and he was not sure for how long he could keep the other one awake. 

“Foot” he heard a mumbled reply. “My foot hurts”. Giving a thoughtful hum he asked which one to give the medics more information. It takes a while but MJ answers earlier than a few minutes ago and Eunwoo could feel himself relax a little because the other one is getting more aware of his surroundings. “Right one”. He gives him a nod to show that he heard his answer and looks back up when he hears the whining of a sirene. It could only get better from now on he thought to himself. 

Moonbin arrives at the same time as the ambulance and stands next to his only other present group member. They watch silently as the medics work on the older one still on the floor and give a sigh of relief when one of the medics told them that it probably only was a bad concussion from the hard impact and that they were going to take Myungjun to the hospital to check him up for other injuries he possibly substained. They both get shut down however when they want to come with the older one in the ambulance. Grumbling they search for the rest of the members only to find them in the van. Both of the youngest ones obviously have cried if the dried tearstains on their faces were any hint to that. 

All the other ones look up when they enter the van. Moonbin retells the story and let Enwoo continue where he left to look for the things he requested. Their manager is already informed and drives them to the hospital where they are going to meet up with the older one.

Waiting in the room for Myungjun to come out is pure torture. They are all on edge because it is taking so long and irrational thoughts were running around in their heads. All of them look up when a old kind looking men with grey hair and typical doctor attire asks:” Relatives of Kim Myungjun?” They all shoot up from their seats waiting for any information they could get about their friend. The doctor seems a bit surprised but quickly slips back in his professional attitude. 

“So that was quiet a fall Mister Kim took there. He has a severe concussion which means that you will have to watch him pretty close for any of the symptoms written in this list I´m going to give you. If any of this symptom are noticed it is impossibly important to bring him back here as fast as possible. We gave him some strong painkillers and he will be out of it for a few days. Confusion is one side effect of such a severe concussion as he has and you don´t need to be concerned if he asks you the same thing he asked you five minutes ago.” Seeing the blank stares he recived the doctor said: ” A concussion is like a bruise to the brain. It takes a bit to heal but if all the things I already told you are followed I see no problem with letting him rest at home as long as you take care of him!” 

He smiles a little at the way they all nod a bit in synch before he clears his throat and begins to speak again:”So now to the other injury he substained: He is quiet lucky that he only sprained his leg pretty bad and did not tear a ligament. Since we know that idols are usually always practicing I´m going to speak out a prohibition against practicing for at least three weeks. I know from your manager that Astro is preparing for a comeback but you want to better let him rest his sprain now before the ligament tears and he has to sit out for around two months.” Getting an understanding nod from the members he continues with his diagnosis. “We gave him a brace to wear for the next few weeks even if he starts practicing again he should wear it at the beginning. That was all for now he is going to come out in a few minutes.” He turns to go before he remembers something: “The bruising makes the injury look worse than it really is. Make sure to ice it and elevate his leg. Have a nice day and good luck for your comeback”. The boys thank him and wait with their manager for their oldest. 

They only have to wait for three more minutes before Myungjun arrives escorted by two nurses. “He is quiet a handful isn´t he?” one of the nurses asks and gets laughter from the other people around her. “Yes he is”, JinJin and Sanha say at the same time making the other laugh even more. 

And when they are at home and have to answer the same question five times nobody says anything. They feed him when his one eye is swollen shut and cuddle him when they want to.  
Myungjun sure is a handful, often the one who is annoying the others and often the one who makes them laugh after a hard day. They could not imagine living without him however and if they grew even more protective around the oldest nobody could complain since somebody has to make sure that such events don´t repeat themselves!


End file.
